


Afire

by orphan_account



Series: BF'verse [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Picture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4413236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cut scene from "Break Free" during Rose's time as the Bad Wolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afire

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a cut scene that was inspired by a picture made by my lovely beta, Diomede! 
> 
> Her picture/blog can be found here:
> 
> http://ladydiomede.tumblr.com/post/118173698709/my-quick-sketch-of-one-of-my-favorite-chapters-in

The coral pulsed in Rose's - the Bad Wolf's - hands. She felt energy radiate from the small piece of TARDIS throughout her being, energy awakening a part of her she never thought possible.

It was as if this sweet child was connecting to her in a way no being had before - well, that was not necessarily true. There was one.

She had ripped her open to feel this powerful bliss.

Her thoughts drifted to her creator and her creator's their - no, the Doctor - and how she must get back to them. Her baby would grow along with the mother and she would gain salvation in her love. Her Doctor, all for herself. She glanced through the possible timelines and made her choice.

Opening the void was no problem for the Bad Wolf. She could see everything; do anything. Controlling the rips between universes was child's play.

With this notion in mind, she felt the TARDIS for the first time in years.


End file.
